No Time To Scream
by BFV3
Summary: At a UN meeting, everyone has showed up, except Italy.
1. Chapter 1

Britain was sitting around the table with the others at the UN, America was next to him, he was ranting about his being the hero again. Finally Italy came in to the room, "Honestly Italy," Britain said, shaking his head, "you need to be aware of ti-" he was cut off as Italy spat up blood and fell to the ground, a hooded figure stood there while everyone else stared in horror.

"Hello folks," said the figure with a clearly Prussian voice. Canada screamed as a knife flew from the cloak and into Canada's shoulder. As Canada fell to the ground, America pulled out a gun from his coat, as did Britain, they both shot at the figure. The bullets sent the figure falling back into the hall, the other countries began to panic. Germany pushed a button underneath his seat. A wall opened on the opposite side of the door.

"Everyvone in ze room now!" Germany shouted. Everyone filed into the room and the door shut before the figure could enter after them, but it was able to throw another knife and hit France in the neck. As the door finally shut, Germany pulled out his pistol. France lay bleeding on the floor, a knife in his throat.

"Help me please," Canada said, crying from the pain. Germany looked at Canada, he wasn't going top live without that knife out of his shoulder.

"Here Matthiew, bite this," he held his belt out, it was folded up for Canada to bite into. Canada would have screamed, if he hadn't been biting into Germany's belt.

"Alright, lets get you cleaned and bandaged," Britain wheezed, helping Canada up from the floor. As Britain and Germany got Canada cleaned and bandaged, America and Russia took watch. "It doesn't make any sense," Britain said drying his hands, "why would Prussia want to kill us all?"

"Zat wasn't my brozer," Germany said, sitting on a bed, "he could have used the guns I have at mine house, yet he is using knifes, it just doesn't add up." They all new something horrible was coming for them.


	2. No Lights For A Dieing Country

As Canada began to rest, America asked, "When did this get built?being the hero I am, I should have known about this!" The room they were in a room that consisted of twenty or so beds, racks of guns, ammo, food, even two private bathrooms!

"You went on typical rant and Germany and I began drawing panic room in worst case event!" Russia said cheerily. "We do good, no?"

"Good, for not heroes that is," America said, "But how long can we last with that dead guy out there? Didn't we, I mean I, kill that villain?"

"You must have grazed it," Japan said "it was also able to kill France before it 'died'."

"I couldn't have missed!" America proclaimed, "I couldn't allow anything that would hurt Matthiew to live long!" America didn't have to say it, but he was truly shaken, which explained why he was covering his hide more than usual.

"Well America, you have my permission to kill this guy yourself," Britain said, comforting the country as if he was nothing but a frightened child, Britain was truly quite a parent!

* * *

As everyone rested, Germany took watch with Denmark, "Did you hear that?" Denmark questioned.

"No," Germany said tensely.

"Me neither." This was a problem, they had heard noises all throughout the night, there was none now. Both of the countries grew more tense. Then the flickering lights started, they began and never ceased. The lights went out then, "Everyone wake up!" Denmark barked as he readied his battle axe. The doors began to open, there was nothing in the UN room to be alarmed about.

"We need to get to ze generators if ve vish to get ze lights on again." Germany ordered as he opened a gun cage. He began to pass out assault rifles, "everyvone take a rifle, we need to be protected vhile ve go to ze generators," as Canada took a rifle, he winced at the weight in his hand.

"It's okay Matthiew! I'll hold your rifle for you and you can just watch my six for Russia!" America said, taking the rifle from Canada's hands, "Alright! Everyone follow me! Since I'm the hero I will lead the group to the generators!" America tromped through the door. It was over in a moment, America was standing, then he was on the floor, a knife in his chest!

"America!" Everyone shouted as the figure reappeared and picked up the two rifles. They couldn't see its face but they knew it was evilly smiling. As the figure shot at everyone in the room, Russia flipped a bed and hid, as did many others. Germany and Britain hid behind the gun cages and started firing back, they heard it before they saw it, the figure threw a knife after the guns ran out and Denmark had dared to poke his head up. Denmark's lifeless body fell to the floor. They heard the figure leave the room snickering evilly. As the group came out one by one from their hiding spots, they saw the puddle of blood the two were creating together, they knew it was personal now!


	3. You Can Breathe When You're Dead

As they split up into one single file line, Germany took point and Russia brought up the rear, leaving Spain, Mexico, Ukraine, China, Britain, and last but not least Canada. They walked into the main lobby, all the guards are dead. A gunshot is heard from the next room over.

"Hello?" Germany reluctantly calls and swings the door open to investigate the sound with the others following behind, most too scared to even blink as they see the head of security James Adams hanging by a rope from the ceiling fan, a bullet in his head.

"We're going to die aren't we?!" Mexico freaks out and runs out of the room and a moment before anyone can panic and stop him, his head comes rolling back into the room a freaked out look on his face. As the weaker countries scream, Germany moves into the faint light of the doorway and sees the figure standing there with a sword, blade nearly coated in blood. Fourteen shots were fired before that sword was deep in Germany's stomach. Everyone panicked as the figure ran off leaving the sword.

"Everyone stay together, we separate, we die," Britain took point and moved into the hall with the others following close behind with Russia close at the back. As they finally reached the main door to the generators, Britain turns to say one thing, "Whatever happens in here from this point on, we need to get those generators back on so whoever is left can escape," he opens the door and begins to walk into the generator room, a dozen more bodies are strung up and a dozen more are laying with knife wounds dead on the ground. "This room must take a lot to operate. These generators usually run with two or three people monitoring them, the silence means that the backup generator must also be out. Russia, Spain, and Ukraine, take a look at the backup generator and we'll get the primary generator up again."

"Got it," Russia, Ukraine, and Spain say in unison and begin to walk to the door to the secondary generator, they find more and more people strung up and stabbed through their left eyes, always the left eye. They soon came to the generator to find two men each with a similar build, hung by their ankles and their arms chopped off and their faces cut off with an axe in each of their stomachs. The guts spilled out of the bodies like water off a waterfall. Ukraine turned and puked, it was too much for her too take, Spain followed and Russia patted them on the backs while saying how it was going to be all right.

Meanwhile, the others reached the generator's main control and monitoring station to see it covered in a dead man's blood, the body lye next to the generator impaled with the lever that turns the generator on. Canada turns and starts to cry because he knew the man very well, it was Jimmy the bagel boy who always brought them bagels, donuts, and coffee. "The plot thickens," Britain says looking at the control board and cringing. _The Worst Is Yet To Come_ was written on the generator behind the control board in Jimmy's blood, _And You'll Never See It Coming._


	4. No Cover From The Night

When Russia spied the controls to the backup generator he was dismayed to find them smashed beyond repair, "Now what," said Spain as he saw the controls too.

"We hope others get primary generator back up!" Russia said in his strangely cheerful way, "Then we escape!" Just as he said this the figure popped out of nowhere and shot a strange weapon at Spain, it shot thousands upon thousands of tiny needles into Spain's throat. The figure pushed a button on the wall and activates an electromagnet which pulls Spain's throat out and into the magnet on the ceiling, killing him nearly instantly. As Russia began to shoot he felt little drops of blood sprinkle on his coat and hair and scarf.

As the others were distracted by the needled death of Spain, Britain and China found some gloves and lifted Jimmy's corpse off of the lever more and more blood spilling onto the lever. Canada had to look away and cover his ears to not vomit from the sight and sound of the blood dripping off the lever and out of Jimmy's body. They grimaced as the blood splattered off of Jimmy's body and onto the faces of Britain, China, and Panda. There was suddenly laughter as the blood flowed onto the lever and even Canada stopped freaking out to see what it was. Britain was the one who finnally saw him, the figure stood there and said, "That was juicy, I can't wait until the ending." Canada screamed as the hatchet landed in his chest and tore open his ribcage, the figure laughed and snagged a rib thEn plunged it into Canada's right lung and through to his heart, amazing how people can survive things. As Britain went into white hot fury and began shooting at the figure just as they all had at one point, when the cigure fell to the ground after getting hit by one bullet.

"Did I forget to mention I specially inchanted my weapon with black magic so it can hurt you you sick piece of..." His words were cut off as the hood fell off the figures head to reveal Canada's head and body in the place of the figure, "Canada!" They both yelled as they ran to find him dead with a rib through his lung and heart and a bullet in his head.


	5. Never Enough Time For Bleeding

When Russia and Ukraine finally regrouped with Britain and China, everyone was very shaken by the recent turn of events, "I told you I didn't know that that thing was going to avoid my bullets with Canada," Britain was exaining to China for the fifth time in ten minutes. Russia looked around at the corpses and decided they should get that generator back on, "only problem is, we can't pull the lever because it's too clogged with Jimmy's blood."

"Don't worry, if we work together, we get generator back online in no time," Russia said shaking but confident, even Russia couldn't remain himself under all that had been happening, but he was trying. They worked and finally got the lever pulled and restored the power to the building. They wandered down the hall and back into the main room, all the bodies were gone, except the bodies of the countries and the blood remained. They passed Germany and saw there was no more sword. As they entered the main room it still remained in lockdown but they could turn that off in a moment. As they went up the stairs the figure reappeared and held up a gun of some strange design. When he fired, the gun shot a dozen fishing hooks on strings into China's stomach, it became evident that the hooks were the start of a much more gruesome death than they could imagine when each of the lines seemed to go off in another direction and as they all looked at the figure he smiled through the shadow of the hood and pressed a button on the gun which triggered a signal that ran up to the line wheels. He was standing infront of them and then he covered them. The wheels began to real in the thread as if their lives depended on it and China's stomach was pulled open and he rose on the threads, his intestines poured doen like rain. The figure ran off chuckling evilly as the blood poured down like water from a sprinkler.

they moved back up the hall to the confrence room, dead silence, not even a sob. When the got to the security room that led to the conference room hall, they saw something that even made Russia nearly vomit. The secretary of the building manager (who was eight months pregnant) had had her stomach cut open and then ambilicle cord wrapped around her (and the baby's) neck strangling them both. They layed there dead as a rock and covered in blood and plicenta. Britain and Ukraine turned to vomit but couldn't get anything up. They walked into the hallway and the figure reappeared and threw two knives, one into Russia, and one into Ukraine. The first hit Russia in the gut and the second hit Ukraine in the side. The figure ran up and Britain covered Ukraine with his arm while Russia's stomach was sliced open and he was desperately trying to hold his guts inside. Britain turned his head as the figure dragged Russia up to the ceiling with one hand and ripped his small intestine out on one end then hung Russia with it and the crossbeam. "We got to get out of here!" Britain screamed as he hauled his assault rifle up and tried to fire, empty. As Britain helped Ukraine get out of the room and into the main entryway where China died, she pulled the knife out of her side, grimacing as she did it. "You need to survive," Britain said, panting, " or else no one will be able to know what happened here." As they both rested, the noise that had been coming from the conference room hallway had finally died off.


End file.
